Henry Pope
Henry Pope was the warden at Fox River State Penitentiary for eighteen years, before resigning. He's dedicated to making sure prisoners become productive members of society after they are released so he organized the prison industry program. This allows inmates to gain real work experience; he also runs an educational program that allows inmates to receive their GED and even bachelor degrees. He has been married to his wife Judith for 39 years. Family *Mrs. Clayton - Lover *''Will Clayton'' - Son *Judy Pope - Wife Biography Season 1 For his 40th wedding anniversary, Pope wanted to give his wife Judy a replica of the Taj Mahal. However, he constructed it poorly and has enlisted the help of Michael to make sure the structure is stable. Michael has used this time to help himself further his escape plan. Years earlier while in Toledo, Ohio, Pope had had an affair and fathered a child, Will Clayton, who later had run-ins with the law and died at 22. Pope confessed to having an affair and fathering an illegitimate child but did not tell her how he became a criminal who later committed suicide. Agents Kellerman and Hale attempted to use this information to blackmail Pope into allowing Michael to be transferred to another prison, though their efforts failed when Pope refused the transfer and told his wife about Will. Presumably, she forgave him as Michael continued working on the Taj Mahal replica. Pope had immense respect for Michael as a structural engineer and as "a decent young man". Their respect and trust between each other increased as Michael regularly visited Pope to help him with his Taj Mahal project. Pope trusted Michael, often leaving him unattended in his office. On the night of the escape, Warden Pope was forced to release Lincoln from solitary by Michael while he held a shank against him. Pope was shocked and felt betrayed by Michael. He immediately contacted the police and the governor upon the escape. Season 2 Pope remains loyal to his staff even after FBI Agent Alexander Mahone persisted on questioning Dr. Sara Tancredi. When a conduct review committee voted to dock Pope two weeks pay and put him on probation for three months while Bellick was fired, Pope stood by Bellick and resigned in protest. While clearing out his office, Pope remembered the trust he gave Micheal in building it so he destroyed it in a fit of rage. After a 15-episode absence, Pope returned in "Bad Blood", playing a vital role. After Michael discovered that Pope was a member of the cigar club where, just before his murder, Frank Tancredi stored a piece of evidence that could exonerate Lincoln, Michael goes with Sara to Pope's house to ask him to get the evidence for them. After a heated argument that included Michael pointing a gun at Pope, Pope reluctantly agrees, but in exchange he asks Michael to turn himself in. Pope retrieves the evidence, which is a conversation recorded between President Reynolds and her brother Terrence Steadman two weeks after Steadman's supposed death, stored on a USB drive. After secret Service Agent William Kim attempted to arrest Pope just after he left the club, he is rescued by Michael, Lincoln and Kellerman. After Michael drops Pope off at his house, Pope tells Michael he doesn't need to turn himself in. The two then parted ways, on at least somewhat good terms. Appearances Prison Break universe Season 1 *Pilot *Allen *Cell Test *Cute Poison *English, Fitz or Percy *Riots, Drills and the Devil, Part 1 *Riots, Drills and the Devil, Part 2 *The Old Head *Tweener *And Then There Were 7 *Odd Man Out *End of the Tunnel *The Rat *By the Skin and the Teeth *J-Cat *Bluff *The Key *Tonight *Go *Flight Season 2 *Manhunt *Otis *Bad Blood Breakout Kings *The Bag Man Trivia *Actor Stacy Keach based his portrayal of Pope on that of the prison governor at Reading Prison in England, where he served six months for cocaine possession in 1986. *The story Pope tells Michael of how Shah Jahan was overthrown by Aurangzeb, his favorite son before he could finish his "Black Taj Mahal" is an actual theory regarding the Taj Mahal. The story serves as symbolism to the Pope's relationship with Michael; as Michael, perhaps the Pope's "favorite son" in the prison, betrayed the Warden before he could finish the Taj Mahal (he also caused the Warden to resign following the breakout). *T-Bag uses "Henry Pope" as an alias during his appearance on the A&E show, Breakout Kings. In The Bag Man this happens. *Henry Pope is the only mentioned character besides Audrey Bagwell and Theodore Bagwell who appears in the series Breakout Kings, from Prison Break. Notes and references See also *Henry Pope/Relationships Category:Season 1 characters Category:Living characters Category:Season 2 characters Pope, Henry Pope, Henry